macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Hard Chase
To protect his and Ranka's life, Alto takes control of one of the SMS Skull Squadron's VF-25 Messiah fighters after the original pilot is killed in action. Alto takes Ranka to safety and flies for their dear lives while the rest of the SMS Skull Squadron take care of the Vajra. After the battle, Ozma Lee, the leader of Skull Squadron, takes Alto to SMS headquarters and asks to know how his team-mate died. Detailed Synopsis Alto attacks the Vajra invader with all his might, defending Ranka as Ozma watches in his VF-25S, flying above the ruined city. Out of ammo, his VF-25 crashes to the ground as Ranka watches and begins to flash back to an incident involving the Vajra. The armoured unit, Ozma's VF-25S stops the Vajra invader, asking who is piloting Gilliam's unit and ordering Alto to take Ranka to safety while Ozma covers them. In Gerwalk mode, Alto races through the city with Ranka in the fighter's hand as Vajra invaders chase him. Suddenly he loses Ranka and she is sucked out of the colony through a hole. Amazingly, she survives in the vacuum of space, she clings to Alto in his cockpit, calling for her brother. Alto accidentally gropes her. Ozma manages to kill the Vajra invader, with its blue blood sprayed all over his fighter. They are now at safety but Ozma refuses an offer by apparent pilots Luca and Mikhail to meet the pilot that saved his sister as he doesn't want Ranka to know about his job. Ranka explains to Alto that she can tolerate space because she is quarter Zentradi , Alto leaves without telling Ranka his name, he ventures through the damaged city, he cries and vomits at the horror. President Glass and Leon look at the destruction, they appear to have had an encounter with the Vajra before. At 6:00 AM, the Macross Frontier has declared a state of emergency. Nanase walks to school, seeing a damaged bridge above her. At school some students speculate it was the Zentradi, others are jealous that Alto got to hold Sheryl at the concert. Two soldiers, led by Catherine, march into Alto's classroom, they demand to take Alto away with them. Meanwhile, Ozuma takes Ranka for a check up at the hospital. Grace tells Sheryl her schedule while Sheryl struggles to find yesterday's concert video. Doctors take a sample of blood from Alto as he came into contact with aliens, they and Catherine Glass identify Alto (with Ozuma listening through the door) as the son of Kabuki actor Ranzō Saotome . Despite being the top of his clas at piloting, he was still not authorised to go in the Valkyrie. Catherine recruits Alto but Ozuma appears commenting that the military must be lacking if they are recruiting an amateur, Catherine says he has not right to intervene in the incident as he left the military, but Gilliam and his fighter were part of Ozuma's private organisation, the SMS. Alto takes a car ride with Ozuma to the SMS headquarters and wonders how a private company got a fighter still being tested by the military. Ozuma approves of Alto's knowledge, later he and the rest of the SMS demand Alto to tell them how their comrade died, Luca and Mikhail are also at the SMS. Sheryl leaves in incognito, trying to find the stunt flyer that carried her at the concert when she encounters Ranka who is singing Iteza Gogo Kuji Don't be late, the song Sheryl sang at her concert yesterday. More Vajra invaders are attempting to make their way into the Macross Frontier. Helmsman Bobby and Captain Jeffery Wilder , leading the Macross Quarter, the SMS and other forces prepare to advance for battle in space. Alto demands to pilot with the SMS but is punched by Ozuma. Ranka tells Sheryl in disguise how much she loves Sheryl's music and dancing, telling Sheryl that she looks up to Sheryl. Sheryl asks Ranka if she knows a pilot, she comments that her brother was a former pilot but he works in the office now, she begins singing Diamond Crevasse, another of Sheryl's songs and Sheryl also sings a long and Ranka realises that the woman is her idol with tears of happiness. Alto appears, and Sheryl has found the pilot that carried her and Ranka learns his name at last but through the colony's window, a Vajra invader appears. Featured Characters In order of appearance #Alto Saotome #Ozuma Lee #Ranka Lee #Luca Angelloni #Mikhail Blanc #Howard Glass #Leon Mishima #Unnamed Firefighters #Nanase Matsuura #Unnamed Students #Catherine Glass #Unnamed New UN Spacy Soldiers #Grace O'Connor #Sheryl Nome #Unnamed Doctors #Canarai Berstein #Unnamed SMS Members #Monica Lange #Mina Roshan #Ram Hoa #Bobby Margot #Jeffery Wilder Notable Quotes "If you harm one hair on her head, I'll vaporise you with my reactive bullets!"~Ozma Lee 02 Hard Chase